Responsibility is Very Overrated
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: '..."I. Wanted. To…" Allen paused, not noticing Luciano wrinkling his nose at the very strong smell of alcohol. "Say hello. And maybe fuck." The last part kinda slipped out, but whatever.' 2p!AmeIta OneShot


**A/N: I didn't even proof this and it was late at night so like sorry for any grammar mistakes and ooc-ness ^^; ~Amity**

Allen stumbled down the dark alleyway, laughing darkly to himself. He was dragging his bat behind him, the nails scratching loudly against the pavement. In his other hand was a nearly empty bottle, and the substance in it didn't even _look _legal. His hair was more mussed than usual, and his glasses were hanging off of his face.

"You know what…?" He said, words slurred and to nobody in particular. "I'm… gonna pay someone a fucking visit!" Allen nodded, the world spinning beneath his feet. Hell yeah he was, they were going to fucking like him visiting. Who wouldn't wanna hang out with him, anyways?

The only problem was deciding who to visit. Shit. Well…? Who the hell was even close by? His steps slowed to a stop as he tapped his bat on the ground, thinking. He knocked back the rest of the moonshine and his vision got slightly blurrier. God dammit.

'_Wasn't Lutz's house close?' _Allen thought, feeling slightly sick. Jesus, that shit was strong. Yeaaaah, it totally was! May as well go there, right?

He spun around, 69% sure that turning back was the right way to go. He took a few steps, and faceplanted on to the floor. Wincing, he got back up on his feet, cursing under his breath.

After a lot of stumbling around, Allen reached a house that he was very sure was Lutz's place. It was similar, right? Totally. Totally similar. A very small voice in his head reminded him that 'Lutz lived in a trailer, so what the hell are you doing in front of a house?', but he decided to completely ignore that. The voices in his head fucking suck, anyways. Telling him that he should try one of Oliver's supposed 'vegan' cupcakes.

Vegan cupcakes, now that he thought about it, didn't even exist. So, like Allen said. Fuck the voices.

He walked to the front door and slowly knocked, wobbling a little. Shit, why the hell was the ground spinning so much? The door opened, and wait… who the hell was that? Noooo, that wasn't Lutz at all, so weird! Instead, it was a small dude with a hat and curl. Nope, that was officially not Lutz.

"Who the hell are you?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side.

The man snorted, and clutched the door as if he was thisclose to slamming it shut on his face. "You were the one to knock on my fucking door!" He snapped. At the sound of his voice, something in Allen's mind clicked. _Ooooh! It's Luciano! _

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Luciano spat, obviously getting angrier by the minute. Shit, Allen needed a reason for actually being there, didn't he? He laughed, trying to pass a small bit of time. He kinda wanted to stay with Luciano for some strange reason. Must be the alcohol.

"I. Wanted. To…" He paused, not noticing Luciano wrinkling his nose at the very strong smell. "Say hello. And maybe fuck." The last part kinda slipped out, but whatever.

Luciano slammed the door in his face. Allen blinked. Whoa, rude. He knocked again. "Shoooooorrrrttttstaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, come onnnnnnnnn! You knooow you want it!" He whined, knocking harder.

"Go home Allen, you're drunk!" Luciano screeched, his voice loud and clear from even behind the closed door. Allen groaned.

"But my home is on the other side of fucking town!" Allen said, drawing out the word town and laughing to himself. That sounded kinda silly.

"Sucks to be you."

"Aw, c'mon~!"

"No means no."

"Plllleeeease?" Allen said, his knocking getting ever so slower on the door.

A pause. Allen eventually stopped knocking. The world was violently spinning and twirling, and he was very, very close to throwing up. Jesus Christ.

He was very close to puking right there, but he heard the door opening slightly and Luciano's pissed off expression poked through. Allen decided to try and hold it back. "Yes…?"

"Get your ass on the couch and go to sleep." Luciano angrily mumbled, not looking at Allen. Allen grinned sloppily.

"Thank you, shortstack~ ! You'll be rewarded later~" Allen winked, and Luciano's hand twitched, as if he was going to stab him.

"Don't you even fucking think about it." Luciano hissed, opening the door a little wider so that Allen could come in and pass out or whatever without the cops questioning. Why he was doing this for the American, Luciano wasn't sure.

Allen took three steps in the house, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, and plummeted to the floor, out like a light. Luciano sighed, looking down at Allen with distaste. What an idiot. He looked so pathetic though, just lying there… the least he could to was actually put him up on the couch.

Grabbing Allen's foot, he dragged him over to his couch and lifted him up on there, grimacing. He smelt horrible, like alcohol, and was heavy as hell. Nothing Luciano couldn't handle, but for someone who only ate vegetables, he was pretty heavy.

Throwing a blanket that was lying on the floor on Allen's face, Luciano went up to his room. He'd deal with him in the morning.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Allen slowly woke up, and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. Jesus Christ, what the fuck even happened last night? He… fuzzily remembered drinking, and walking. But not much else. Who's couch was he even on, anyways?

Allen slowly sat up, his stomach lurching and headache intensifying. U g h. He winced and laid back down. Just then, he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Are you awake yet?" He heard Luciano say, and Allen then felt the covers getting ripped off of him. "Get the fuck up and out of my house, princess."

Allen was suddenly roughly pulled up, his stomach giving a jolt in protest. He went pale, and Luciano sighed.

"Don't you even fucking think of puking, or there'll be hell to pay." Luciano said, pressing some pills into his hand. "Just take it dry."

Allen did, even though it was maybe a very stupid thing to do. Never, under any circumstance take pills from a 2p!- not even if you're a 2p! yourself. Just don't do it. Anyways, Allen took the pills. He felt his head clear up slightly, and he sighed in relief. Whatever Luciano gave him work- a miracle.

"Now. Get out." Luciano said, crossing his arms. Allen grinned slightly and stood up, still feeling a little weak.

"I owe you one." Allen said. Luciano nodded.

"Damn right you do. Now go, I'm fucking busy." He said, pointing to the door.

Allen picked up his bat, internally debating something. To hell with it. He kissed Luciano's head, smirked, and got the hell out of there.


End file.
